Dia de compras
by Eri Shimizu
Summary: Hacer algunos quehaceres del hogar no es siempre entretenido pero las cosas puedes ser mas peculiares y emocionantes, ¿Verdad Green? [YAOI] (La imagen no me pertence, su creador es blackorchid2007)


Hola a todos los que entraron aqui n_n

Bueno, este fic tiene especial dedicatoria para una chica muy especial y tierna. Feliz cumpleaños a ti! Ya sabes quien eres asi que no es necesario decirlo, no? Espero que hayas disfrutado este dia, que cumplas muchisimos mas y perdona si no pude hacer algo mejor para ti

En fin, luego de la felicitacion, espero que la historia sea de su agrado (especialmente para ti w) y desde ya pido disculpas por los errores ortograficos, mi teclado esta muriendo ;w;

Y lo siento por el horrible resumen y el titulo 7u7U... No se me ocurrio otra cosa owoU

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de The Legend of Zelda pertenecen a su respectivo autor

Esto es desde el punto de vista de Green...

Ahora a leer nwn

* * *

"¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?" Dije un poco fastidiado.

"Porque Blue lo hizo la vez anterior, Red es el encargado de cocinar y yo estoy limpiando la casa" Mencionó la figura frente a mí, era totalmente idéntica físicamente a excepción de que sus ojos parecían más fríos y vestía de color violeta.

"¿Y no quieres hacer las compras por mi Vio? ¿Por favor?" Le tomé las manos y lo miré suplicante. "Hoy quería visitar a Zelda al castillo"

Vio solo suspiró cansado y me puso en las manos un bolso y un papel. "Esa es la lista, tú sabes que marcas comprar y el dinero está en una bolsa dentro del de los comprados. No vayas a olvidar nada"

"P-pero Vio… ¿No quieres ayudar a tu mejor de los mejores amigos?" Lo abracé a modo de berrinche para intentar convencerlo, comprar era la peor tarea de la casa ya que Blue y yo consumíamos bastante así que para poder sobrevivir una semana, comprábamos como si fuese para un mes. Esa bolsa terminaba pesando demasiado incluso para mi temperamental contraparte. "Si me liberas de esta, te prometo de todo corazón que haré algo especial por ti, lo que sea"

"No Green. La semana pasada te burlaste de Blue así que lo justo es que toque a ti"

"Pero Blue no está haciendo nada ahora"

"En realidad está en el patio cortando la leña que recolectamos ayer"

"P-Pero…"

"No se diga más Green, ve a comprar. Mientras más tardes, menos tiempo tendrás para ir a ver a Zelda" Con eso ultimo, Vio se volvió a cubrir su nariz con un pañuelo blanco y siguió limpiando la casa.

Bufé molesto por no haberme salido con la mía. Odiaba hacer las compras, no había nada peor que eso. Me encaminé a la puerta de salida y pude ver algo gracioso, Red veía nervioso a la ventana de la cocina sin dejar de preparar la última reserva de alimentos y al asomar en el patio, Blue estaba verdaderamente cortando la leña y al parecer tiene su grado de astucia ya que lo hacía sin camisa. Eso no impresionaba a nadie a menos que fueras una chica o Red. Ese par ya debería ir viendo cuando hacerse novios, en verdad que sí pero Blue era demasiado orgulloso para dar el primer paso y Red simplemente temía perder su no tan secreto amor.

Suspiré, luego molestaría a Blue por eso pero por ahora me dirigí a mi horrendo destino. Al abrir la puerta me sorprendí de ver a Shadow Link quien estaba a punto de tocar la puerta. Llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol que Vio le compró hace varios meses atrás, a pesar de que el día estaba nublado. "Hola Green, ¿Esta Vio?"

"Eres muy directo en decir a lo que vienes, ¿no?"

"Necesito platicar con él, eso es todo. ¿Está en casa?"

"Si, está adentro limpiando el corredor que conduce a las habitaciones" Discretamente me fije que su gorro se movía con cierta ¿Felicidad? ¿Emoción? ¿Ambas?

"Entiendo, gracias Green. Suerte con las compras" Sin pedirme permiso de entrar, se dio la libertad de ingresar a mi hogar en busca de mi parte inteligente.

"Gracias Shadow" Suspiré desganado y me dirigí a la ciudadela de Hyrule.

Esos dos también deberían ser novios, ya he descubierto a Vio observando la ventana por las noches de manera distraída y a veces logro escucharlo suspirar como si añorara a alguien. ¿Cómo se que es por Shadow Link? Vio tiene solo un confidente en casa y orgullosamente ese soy yo. Es gracioso que a pesar de ser analítico y tener un don para luchar contra el enemigo incluso en su propio juego, Vio es bastante torpe para transmitir emociones.

Así que, tres cuartas partes de mí están en proceso de tener novios. En verdad no me molesta ni impresiona que hayan caído por otro chico ya que en realidad eso no importa, o al menos crecí con esa idea ya que fueron las últimas palabras que mi madre quería transmitirme antes de morir y papá se encargó de que me aprendiera su visión de la vida.

Sería lindo si alguien se enamorara de mí y yo de esa persona sin importar si es chica o chico. Con Zelda sentía cierta 'química' pero ambos teníamos un carácter que a veces hacia que nos enfrentáramos y discutiéramos, además de que no la veo como mi novia aunque sea bonita.

Quizás yo esperaba algo más. Siempre deseo más de lo que la vida puede ofrecer comúnmente. Por eso entrené para ser caballero desde pequeño. Por eso es que mi espíritu pedía a gritos cualquier aventura. Por eso fue que ayude junto a Red y Blue a buscar la conexión con el reino oscuro para que Shadow volviera a nuestra realidad y lograr que Vio volviera a sonreír. Por eso fue que me negué a devolver la espada a su posición original.

Entonces recordé la condición que Zelda nos puso a cambio de no devolver la espada en el pedestal, Gufuu había quedado libre así que nosotros éramos los encargados de investigar su paradero y vencerlo en caso de que ataque Hyrule o a Zelda. Muchas historias hay que lo describen como un hechicero despiadado, ambicioso y muy fuerte; hasta ahora no había pasado nada que nos alarmara o nos indicara donde estaba ese ser oscuro. Le habíamos pedido ayuda a Shadow para ubicarlo pero este se negó a hacerlo con la excusa de que él ya no se metería en nada de esas situaciones, viviría como una persona semi-normal. Aun así lo comprendimos, seguramente no quería volver a alejarse de Vio como en la batalla anterior. Red opinó que solo esperáramos ya que quizás incluso Gufuu había quedado debilitado luego de haber roto el espejo oscuro y que por ahora no atacaría, Vio concordó con esa idea y Blue solo se ha dispuesto a entrenar en caso de tener que enfrentarlo.

Finalmente llegué a mi destino y comencé a realizar las compras, era horrible sentirse empujado y jalado por los comerciantes y las demás personas. ¡Definitivamente odio comprar! En una de esas tantas vueltas para conseguir nuestros alimentos, una mujer gritó mientras un hombre se llevaba su dinero. Como todo caballero que era, perseguí a ese ladrón y logre capturarlo, me sentí un poco avergonzado y reí nervioso cuando nos rodearon y las personas me aplaudieron mientras la joven a la que habían asaltado me abrazó y besó mi mejilla mientras me agradecía de todo corazón, eso logró hacer que me sonrojara un poco.

De pronto alguien captó mi atención y curiosidad, una persona iba pasando al fondo de la multitud y llevaba puesta una capa que cubría su rostro, lo único que se veía era un par de largos mechones de cabello de color morado pálido, como un color lila. Intenté no perder de vista a esa persona ¿Quién camina por las calles de Hyrule con una capa negra a pleno día? Podría ser otro ladrón o algún asesino.

Cuando logré liberarme de las personas, seguí a mi objetivo de forma discreta. El encapuchado caminaba con bastante elegancia, evitando tener contacto con las personas, sabía esquivar perfectamente a la multitud. Yo era un poco más torpe que él en ese sentido aunque era porque llevaba la bolsa de los comprados y me estorbaba bastante.

Al final el misterioso ser entró a una librería y compró varios títulos que no lograba visualizar desde mi posición. Luego salió de ahí y camino hacia un callejón. Movido por la curiosidad, lo seguí pero llegué al final y ya no había nadie. "¡…! P-Pero juraría que entro aquí…"

Me quedé buscando y pensando, al final no lo encontré. Un poco extrañado, hice mi camino de regreso a casa. Quizás Vio podría darme una explicación lógica de lo que sucedió. ¡Pero en verdad estoy seguro que entró ahí! ¡Ni siquiera había una ruta alterna para salir de ahí! Suspiré, no debía estresarme. Solo compró unos libros, quizás sea un extranjero, no necesariamente un ladrón, violador o asesino aunque pareciese sospechoso.

Estaba debatiéndome mentalmente cuando una gota cayó en mi frente, luego otra y otra. ¡Demonios! Corrí a esconderme de la lluvia pero no hallaba un lugar específico ya que los puestos de comida habían cerrado porque no cabían más personas y mi casa estaba bastante lejos de aquí. Sin más remedio, me oculté bajo un árbol aunque igual me mojaba pero ya era en menor cantidad que antes. La lluvia era bastante tormentosa y a veces aparecía un viento que hacía que azotara el agua contra mi tembloroso cuerpo. Ya estaba mojado, debería solo irme ¿no? Aunque las compras podían arruinarse, especialmente el pan.

Me senté en el lodo que se estaba formando y abracé la bolsa con comida para cubrirla de la lluvia con mi cuerpo. Sentía mucho frío en ese momento e incluso imaginé lo bien que sería beber chocolate caliente hecho por Red frente a la fogata mientras Blue discutía conmigo y Vio estaría cerca de nosotros leyendo un libro con una sonrisa pacífica.

De pronto algo me cubrió de la lluvia y me sorprendí al ver hacia arriba y ver varios mechones de ese peculiar cabello colgando sobre mí, no podía ver su rostro aun pero una voz masculina salió a flote en medio de aquel silencio. "¿Qué hace un chico como tú sufriendo ante la rabia de la naturaleza?"

Me estremecí un poco, su forma de hablar parecía tener cierto acento de antigüedad pero aun así sonaba melodiosamente bien. "N-No esperaba que la lluvia m-me atrapara mientras c-compraba" Me di un golpe mental, mi voz sonó temblorosa cuando en realidad quería parecer indiferente. Aun no confiaba en este ser.

"Para ser un acosador, eres bastante débil ante la lluvia"

"¿A-Acosador? Yo no-"

"Tú eras quien me siguió por casi todos los locales de la ciudadela, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Incluso comenzaba a considerar enfrentarte"

Me sonrojé un poco, se supone que no lo debía saber aunque me pregunte como se dio cuenta si no di señal de mi presencia. "L-Lo siento, es que parecías sospechoso al llevar esa vestimenta a pleno día, c-creí que eras ladrón o algo" Me ahorré mis demás clasificaciones.

"Ya veo. En realidad lo llevaba porque sabía que iba a llover. El cielo daba una clara señal de que eso ocurriría"

"S-Supongo que no soy bueno interpretando al cielo" Me abracé a mí mismo, moría de frío a pesar de que el agua me mojaba en menor cantidad.

Escuché un suspiro por parte de la persona oculta bajo aquella tela oscura cuando de pronto sentí que algo caía sobre mí para cubrirme totalmente del agua y unos brazos me sostenían con fuerza desde atrás, abrazándome como si quisiesen darme calor. "Solo quédate quieto, pronto acabara de llover".

De forma inconsciente, me acurruqué contra su cuerpo. ¿No estaba mojándose él también? Respiré profundo y pude sentir la fragancia de mi desconocido acompañante. Era la primera vez que me gustaba el aroma de otra persona, era una combinación tan peculiar que no sabía identificarla y al mismo tiempo la tela de la capa negra que me cubría aun tenía un poco del calor que antes mantenía ese chico. Era tan agradable sentir esto, podría ser incluso mejor que una fogata y un chocolate caliente. La sensación tenía cierto efecto embriagante sobre mí.

Como si mi interlocutor fuese adivino, poco a poco la lluvia se detuvo, dejando a su paso una capa de neblina. Los brazos que antes me envolvían se aflojaron y me soltaron, haciéndome estremecer al ya no sentir mi fuente de calor. "Será mejor que vayas a casa, la lluvia podría volver a aparecer en cualquier momento"

"S-Si, tienes razón. Lamento que te hayas mojado por mi causa" Iba a voltear para verlo pero antes de eso una mano jaló la tela para que no viera a quien estaba frente a mí. " … Tú haces cosas muy sospechosas"

"Puede ser"

"¿Por qué evitas que te mire? ¿No es normal ver a la persona que te ha ayudado?"

"Prefiero no ser conocido por nadie, estas tierras nunca serán mi hogar y conocer a alguien implica crear un lazo"

"Así que en verdad eres un extranjero" Pensé en voz alta. "Aun así, quisiera conocerte"

"¿Para qué?"

"Me gusta conocer lo que me rodea" Además de que era un misterio. Esta persona me ofrecía un enigma que mi espíritu curioso y aventurero deseaba conocer.

"Quizás sea mejor no conocer tanto"

"Quizás tengas razón pero vale la pena arriesgarse ¿o no?"

"Tu forma de pensar es peculiar pero agradable"

"Gracias. Aun así me gustaría saber quién eres o cómo te llamas"

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que me pregunte qué estaba pasando pero ese ambiente no era incómodo e incluso aumentaba mi curiosidad. Finalmente decidió responder. "Si lo deseas saber, debes darme algo a cambio"

"¿Algo a cambio?"

"¿No lo sabes? No puedes recibir algo sin dar nada a cambio"

"Nunca había escuchado eso" Creo que una vez me lo dijo Vio en un momento de enojo pero no le di importancia. "Aun así ¿Qué es lo que tú podrías querer de mi?"

"¿Entonces aceptas el trato? ¿Vas a darme algo a cambio?"

"Depende de que es lo que quieras, te advierto que no me queda mucho dinero y no puedo darte mi comi-"

"No deseo nada de eso"

La mano que sostenía la tela de la capa para que no viera a la persona frente a mí se retiró. Y yo me sorprendí un poco pero elevé la vista para verlo. Al instante me quedé sin aire. En verdad era un chico muy atractivo, demasiado para que pudiera terminar de procesarlo. A pesar de que su cabello goteaba el agua que había quedado atrapada entre sus largas hebras violáceas, sus ojos eran de un color tan poco común que sentí que atravesaba mi cuerpo e invadía mi interior. Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Sin palabras?"

"C-Claro que si... Quiero decir ¡No! Si puedo hablar, no eres tan sorprendente como yo esperaba" Me sonrojé un poco más ante mi titubeo, esa persona me dejaba sin palabras. Era un poco más alto que yo y su vestimenta era de diversos tonos de violeta y en su cinturón y gorro llevaban en el centro una piedra rojiza que jugaba perfectamente con su mirada. Nunca nadie me había puesto nervioso de esta manera.

El chico frente a mi dejo escapar una risa maliciosa "Eres lindo cuando te pones nervioso"

"¿L-Lindo? ¡Yo no soy lindo!"

"Nadie esperaría que uno de los héroes de Hyrule tuviera su lado adorable. Bueno, son las sorpresas de la vida"

Me sorprendí. ¿Él sabía quién era yo? "¿Me conoces?"

"Más de lo que crees joven héroe"

Hice un puchero. "No es justo. Tú me conoces pero yo a ti no"

Mi anónimo interlocutor rió un poco más. "Quizás me conozcas mejor si nos volvemos a encontrar. Si el destino lo desea nos volveremos a ver aunque deberías rezar a tus Diosas para que eso no suceda"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te vas?"

"Tengo asuntos que atender, Green Link"

"¡Hey! ¡No es justo! Ni siquiera conozco tu nombre"

Las manos de ese chico tomaron cada lado de la capa oscura que me cubría. "Llámame Vaati, es un gusto el conocerte oficialmente… Ahora, mi pago"

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, los labios de ese chico se posaron sobre los míos. Él me estaba besando. Me sonrojé bastante mientras mis ojos se dilataban. ¿P-Por qué esta persona me besaba? Lo tomé de los hombros y mi primera intención era separarlo pero en ese momento Vaati movió sus labios contra los míos.

¡¿M-Me estaba robando mi primer beso?!

Cerré los ojos por la vergüenza y poco a poco me sentí más invadido por los labios contrarios, incluso invadió mi boca con su lengua. Me sonrojé más y dejé escapar un jadeo. Aun así, la calidez que él emanaba era casi hechizante y me atraía tanto que su presencia me arrastraba casi de forma natural hacia él.

Poco a poco esa calidez se separó de mí, haciéndome estremecer y entreabrir los ojos. El par de rubíes me miraban con una sonrisa que no sabía describir. ¿Era malicia? ¿Era ternura? Lo desconocía pero aceptaba cualquiera de esas emociones, simplemente no podía resistirme. Había algo que Vaati poseía que lo hacía tan único y eso me hacia necesitar más de él. Deseaba tanto jalarlo y besarlo solo para sentir esa sensación una vez más

"Bueno, será mejor que regreses a casa antes de que tu pan se moje" ¿Pan? ¿Qué pan? ¡Ah! ¡Los comprados! Recogí la bolsa con cierta vergüenza a lo que él solo rió un poco más antes de comenzar a perderse en la neblina.

"¡E-Espera!" Se detuvo y me vio de reojo "¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿P-Por qué me besaste?"

"No sé, se me antojó"

"¿Q-Qué clase de respuesta es esa?" Lo miré molesto y avergonzado.

"Una que solo alguien como yo te daría, Green"

"Eres un tonto pervertido"

"¿Yo pervertido? Pero si tú me acosaste hasta un callejón"

"¡Eso no fue con esa intención!"

"Pero lo hiciste y eso es lo que cuenta"

"Bobo"

"Lo que digas Green" Retomó su camino hacia la neblina y algo me dijo que si no hacia algo, no lo volvería a ver.

"¡Vaati!" Se volvió a detener. "¿Te volveré a ver?" Deseaba que su respuesta fuera si, temía no verlo nuevamente. No sé quien era este misterioso y abusivo chico pero debía volver a verlo. Me sonrojé un poco más pero mantenía mi seriedad o eso intentaba.

Él me miró por sobre su hombro, aunque yo solo veía su cabello. Luego de un corto silencio, dio media vuelta para verme y sonrió malicioso "Necesito mi capa por si llueve nuevamente. Vendré por ella la otra semana" Luego de eso desapareció entre la niebla, cubriéndose con una segunda capa que carecía de capucha y era de un violeta oscuro.

Sonreí ampliamente y caminé de regreso a casa, era extraño que a pesar de estar mojado y el viento soplara un poco, me sentía tibio. Me aferré a la húmeda tela y me deje embriagar por el aroma, quizás no estaba nada mal realizar las compras de la semana si eso aseguraba que volvería a ver a esa misteriosa y hechizante persona. Definitivamente le diré a Vio que me deje realizar los comprados solo a mí, además de que debía cobrarle a Vaati el beso que se dio a la libertad de robarme.

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado en verdad, aunque sea un poco

Una vez mas felicidades a ti, linda cumpleañera

Acepto gustosamente criticas (escritas cordialmente) y comentarios uwu


End file.
